They Found Each Other
by anniesparrow
Summary: Data learns that love isn't just for humans (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Lieutenant Commander Data's Log 8427**

For the last 16 days, we (the starship USS Enterprise), have been in orbit around the V4641 SGR sector, or what we believe to be the closest black hole to the planet earth. We are trying to say at least 600,000 kilometers away from the photon sphere, in order to not experience any radiation damage. We have sent over seven probes close to the event horizon, equipped with the newest technologies to accumulate as much knowledge as possible. We hope to gather more information about the science that causes a collapsed star, which may even lead to new discoveries about how the universe was formed.

On a more personal note, I have recently been puzzled with a question that Ensign Crusher recently asked me.

Yesterday, I was at 10 forward, enjoying Antarian glow water with Commander Riker. We were discussing the current findings of our released probes, as well as the advancing course of the ship, when something caught his eyes. I looked in the direction of his glance to see Wesley Crusher in a conversation with Angasia Sostone, the daughter of one of the head engineers. They both clearly exhibited some of the simplest signs of affection (dilation of the pupils, a surplus of sweat, extra exertion of force when smiling, etc.). This was a fairly ordinary occurrence, one that I had viewed many times at that particular area and especially that age group. I looked then back at commander Riker, awaiting an explanation for his interest. He continued to look at the couple for one moment and then looked back at me.

"Commander? If i might ask, what do you find so interesting?" I puzzled.

He then let out a sigh and replied, "You know Data, sometimes I miss that."

"You miss what?"

"Young love, you might say. Getting to know a person and being genuinely interested in them." He let out with a sigh.

"Commander, there are many suitable women aboard the enterprise. I often see you exhibiting the same signs of affection that these two currently show."

"Yes," He said, lounging back in the chair, "But this is different. For these two, these actions are still new and exciting. That's one thing that I will never feel again."

I looked back at Wesley and Angasia. Their movements had the same melody and familiarity of a semi rehearsed dance. He would say something humorous. They would laugh. She would put her hand on his arm. They would smile at each other. I looked back at commander riker, who was still looking at them.

"I would not know in the first place. I was not built to experience emotions like love. For the time that Lore granted me emotions, I only felt hate, rage, and greed," I explained. Riker sighed.

"Well Data, I'm sure that somewhere out in the galaxy there is an android chip with your name on it that's just full of warm fuzzy feelings. But for now, you've got to imagine how love might feel."

"I cannot. I have no imagina-" Riker stopped me.

"I know, I know. Just try." He then stood up and proceeded to leave. His comment left me puzzled for a moment. How could I try to imagine a feeling that's impossible for me, by using a utility that i cannot mortally grasp?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lieutenant Commander Data's Log 8428**

We have been orbiting the photon sphere for 20 days now. It is general protocol when we have released this many probes, to be as thorough as possible, especially when researching new fields.

On a more personal note, ever since the occurrence at ten forward, I had been puzzled with what commander riker spoke to me about. I had never thought that I would have been able to experience any emotions in my my lifetime, however this general hypothesis was proven wrong when I was shown Lore's powerful senses. Who is to say a similar occurrence is not due for the future?

It seems, that I had let these festering thoughts interfere with my work performance in the day to come. I was carrying out my normal duties on the bridge, when I made all of two mistakes in calculation. I was soon called into Captain Picard's ready room.

"Data…" He hesitated, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"What was that out there? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were nearly human," He let out with a dry chuckle.

"I was distracted,"

"Distracted?" He spit out, clearly surprised, "Data, In all of the years I have known you, you have never just been distracted."

"This is a true statement sir. I believe this is a new experience for me. My head was… as you would say… wandering." I explained.

He exposed a skeptical glare, and then uncomfortably looked around uncomfortably.

"Look Data, I am elated that you are discovering this new world of human behavior, but could you possibly explore a field that is less of a… a nuisance?" He let out a deep breath, "Humans have distractions all of the time, but the real talent is not letting it interfere with our work."

"I understand sir. I will not let it happen again," I said.

After an exchange of nods, I began to walk out of the room. When I had reached the door the Captain interjected,

"Data?"

"Yes sir?"

"Out of pure curiosity, what was it that had you so distracted?"

I looked at him, to the floor, and then to the ceiling. "Love," I concluded pointedly.

I walked out, leaving him sitting at the desk with a seemingly confused expression.

I then made my way to my quarters. Upon entering, I noticed that my cat, Spot, had gained approximately 2.5674528 pounds.

"Computer?" I puzzled, directly after seeing this, "State any unusual patterns in Spot's diet or movement."

"Spot has maintained an average diet and movement,"

I paused for a moment. The computer is often accurate, providing no explanation for Spot's sporadic weight gain.

"Computer," I sat down, posing spot on my lap, "Form a hypothesis to explain why Spot has gained weight."

"Spot has shown increasing weight gain over the last nineteen hours, whilst exhibiting a decreased heart rate blood pressure."

"Has Spot been socialising with the ship's other cat's?" I asked.

"Spot has been confined to these quarters for nineteen hours."

I looked at Spot and stated,

**"****It seems that you need a mate. We will find you a fellow cat to frolic with." I then looked down at the floor, "If only I could we could do the same for myself…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lieutenant Commander Data's Log 8429**

I recall telling my good friend Commander Geordi Laforge today how I have been feeling regarding relationships that go beyond a basic comradely relationship. He responded with a signature shake of his head and soft chuckle.

"Oh data," He stated smiling.

"I was curious… how to find a personality I am compatible with?"

"It's not something you analyze and form based on statistics, when you find it, you know. You feel it in here," He said passionately, motioning to his chest.

"Many of the women on this ship have facial and body structures that are objectively aesthetically pleasing. How do I know which one… will make me feel "it" in my chest?" I asked, causing Geordi to release another chuckle.

"Maybe… Maybe you just need to find someone a little more like _you,"_

"Commander, I do not know what you mean. There are no other androids on this starship."

"I don't know Data, just look for someone who… thinks like you."

_Huh,_ I thought. There was no sentient being I could think of on this ship who thought exactly like me, what could he have meant?

Afterwards, I returned to my quarters. I sat down, and once more, began to stroke Spot and ponder my last conversation.

"Computer," I asked, "Give me the names of the 50 women with the highest aptitudinal IQ on this ship."

"Keyana Heeves, T'kna Ks'na, Beverly Crusher, Nai tau,-"

"Computer, subdivide this list and factor in apparent beauty and pleasant personality."

"There are now six results."

"Now use your best judgement, which one of these individuals would I be most compatible with mentally?"

Nothing. I waited several minutes for a response, but received nothing.

"Computer," I repeated, "Who would I be most compatible with?"

Again, I received no response. Just as I was about to inquire once more, the computer responded,

"Me."

"Why have you answered as if you are a sentient being? Please reca-" She had cut me off.

"My mind is the most compatible with your own out of the given solutions. I think… like you," She said, almost humbly.

"... That is what Commander LaForge said that I needed to find." I stated, thoughtfully, "But this is not what I am seeking through this process. You do not have a consciousness."

"Do you?" She asked.

I did not reply after this question, However it left me thoughtful for a respectable portion of time.


End file.
